A New Beginning
by chicketieboo
Summary: Movieverse: Did Mary Jane Actually Figure out if Peter was Spider-man? takes place right after the end of the movie
1. Sweeter Dreams

Disclaimer ~ I DO not OWN any character in this... yet. Basically all it is right now is the original characters, which I don't own. If anyone comes up that's isn't original...well from the original... grr you know what I mean, don't sue... there  
  
  
  
As Mary Jane stood there and felt the rejection peter gave her, she felt her lips and knew that, even though she had never kissed peter, there was something strangely familiar about the kiss he gave her. Knowing that within the last year there were only four men she had kissed, she instantly ruled out Flash and Harry. She did this because of the reason the kiss felt so familiar. The other two were the only ones who stirred something in her that no one else could. The two men left over were Peter and Spider-man. Was it possible? She didn't know yet, but she knew she would find out.  
  
~ (VV) ~  
  
As peter walked away he knew he was leaving behind everything he had ever wanted. A family, and home, a companion. Something his Aunt May and Uncle Ben shared for 25 years. Something he longed forever since his parents died. Nevertheless he knew now it would never be possible, If Norman Osborne could find out his identity, who says that anyone else couldn't? No he did it to protect her, he let go because he did truly love her and nothing would ever change that. Recognizing his fate he decided he should go do rounds. He blamed himself for it all. His uncles death, Harry's pain, Norman's death, Aunt May's pain, MJ's kidnapping, all of it was his pain to bear, and he would. He would wear that pain like a badge of honour. Even if they did or didn't like him, he was a servant to the people of New York.  
  
~ (VV) ~  
  
Mary Jane stood in her apartment for the first time since she was kidnapped, touching the framed picture of Harry and Peter that Harry gave her. She felt a tear well in her eye.   
Where was she to go now? What to do? Things seemed to have ended, so where do you pick up after an ending. She decided to start with the dishes.  
  
~ (VV) ~  
  
"You freak!!! Spider-guy!!!" the Robber said swinging the loot towards Spider-man's head as he hung upside down. He quickly flipped out of the way behind the robber and webbed him.  
  
"MY... NAME... IS SPIDER-MAN!!!" he yelled truly annoyed. Can't anyone get that right?  
  
His Spidey senses picked up on the sirens before the Robber even thought about them, leaping and slinging himself up he was out of there before the authorities arrived. As he swooped from building from building he decided to call it a night and head home.  
  
As he entered through the window he found his apartment dark, not the way he left it. Prepared to fight he heard MJ's sleepy voice.  
  
"Peter?" she called out.  
  
What the hell was she doing here!?? Peter asked himself his heart pounding.  
  
Quickly he took of his mask.  
  
"Yes MJ, I'm here. Why are you though?" he asked towards the direction of the couch nicely.  
  
"I...uh... I'm afraid of my apartment right now, and I couldn't stay there, and I decide your place was better then the streets." she said still half asleep. Then added, "You told me you would always be there for me, and I needed you now."   
  
He smiled; he liked it when MJ relied on Peter, more so then Spider-man. "Alright, well I'm going to go change..." he said. He was quite certain that the darkness did not give his secret away, and he edged farther away from the couch to go upstairs in his room. He stripped away his costume and hung it up in the closet behind all the other clothes. Slowing he went down to the living room to see MJ still on the couch.   
  
"MJ, now that I'm home you can go sleep upstairs in my room. Harry's staying in the mansion and his room will be cleaned out tomorrow. I'll sleep down here."   
  
He waited for a reply only to realize she went back to sleep. He sighed and picked up her fragile body off the couch and moved her upstairs. Gently he placed her on the bed and pulled back the sheets, then lifted her up and eased her under the comforter. He then covered her up and kissed her.  
  
"Goodnight MJ, sweet dreams." He said, retreating down to the couch.  
  
~ (VV) ~  
  
She was in a daze. Not fully awake or asleep. However, before she did render unconscious she wondered how scrawny Peter Parker could pick her up with such ease, and place her so gently into this bed, she was asleep before she could question his kiss. 


	2. Guilty pleasures

Harry looked out the mansion's large windows sipping at a scotch. He could never stomach the stuff before but now; he bitterly sipped it back for his father. Dressed clad in black he wondered what tomorrow held, a board meeting planning on cutting up and selling oscorp piece by piece? Or would there be another lecture from Peter about getting out into the real world. Maybe Mary Jane would call and they would talk things through.  
Whatever the outcome he would welcome them with arms wide open. Nothing pleased him more then knowing Mary Jane and him could still be friends, and if Peter and Mary Jane could be happy, then that would be good as well. At first he was angry. Then he was worried. Now he wanted it for peter, Harry knew he had his chance, and that if she was the right girl for him they would of stayed together. He smiled to himself; as long as she's not in the arms of that web-slinging freak I will be happy. God help me, if Spider-man touches MJ or Peter, I will hunt him down and seek my final revenge.  
  
~(VV)~  
  
"Peter?" MJ called out downstairs.  
  
"Peeeeeteeeeeeeer..." she said in a singsong voice. However he wasn't there. She slowly descended into the living room to find a little note, it read.  
  
Dear MJ  
Don't move a muscle, I went out to get you a cheese bagel and cream cheese with a side glass of chocolate milk (I know your guilty pleasure.) I will be back in a jiffy.   
  
Peter.  
  
"Oh Peter," she sighed. "You don't know all my guilty pleasures, or you would be with me."   
  
~(VV)~  
  
"All... I...WANTED... WAS... A... BAGEL... FOR... MY... FRIEND!!!" Spider-man said manoeuvring out of the way after each word. A knife-toting robber was stabbing at him and clutching his prized purse to his body tightly.  
  
"I'll take that." Spider-man said sneaking up from above him and grabbing the bag right away.   
  
"And you can stay here like a good boy." He said, shooting webbing out so the man was plastered into the corner.  
  
"Who says you can't go out for breakfast and still be healthy..." he said flipping up onto the roof of the building over, where his clothes where.  
  
"People these days..."  
  
~(VV)~  
  
When Peter came into the apartment MJ was sitting on the couch, still in her PJ's. What Peter didn't know, is that she had worn a long T-shirt and very short, yet probably comfortable shorts (that left nothing to the imagination), as her PJ's. He almost dropped the back with her breakfast in it. Slowly he walked towards her and tried not to stare, but her legs were so long and beautiful, he was never good at hiding his feelings. If she noticed, she liked it, because she never felt embarrassed and kept on her beautiful smile.   
  
"Peter, you really outdid yourself, how did you know I have to have wonderland milk? God your so great!" she said hugging him while he sat beside her.   
  
~(VV)~  
  
She didn't know what to think, she could tell he was staring at her legs, and also in the hug he was so gentle.   
  
~(VV)~  
  
He smelt her hair... was that peaches or oranges? He couldn't tell, she smelt so good though. He was afriad she would catch HIS little guilty pleasure of smelling her scents, breathing her in. 


	3. Thoughtful Gestures

A/N~ I watched the TV series only a little bit when I was itty bitty, and the comic series, HA! I wasn't smart enough to like it back then. My point is, I really don't know how Harry felt when MJ and Peter were getting together, So I have decided he was supportive, for Harry wasn't an evil guy he was just confused. And since peter had given HIS blessing for the/MJ thing I would assume Harry would do the same for his best friend.   
  
  
"Harry," MJ pouted, "It's NOT like that, and I'm not going to LIE to you and say I like how things are and I wouldn't like that, but he's made it clear how things need to be." She touched a plant leaf that looked healthy and strong. Before MJ had moved into Peter's apartment the place had looked awful. Nothing had been taken care of and nothing was being done. Peter was always busy doing something and didn't have the time to clean so when she offered it as a perk to her moving he thought carefully.  
  
"That's impossible MJ, I know he loves you, he's loved you since he was 5 years old. He was in love with you in high school damn it. I have no idea why he's doing this to the both of you, when you could be happy." Harry said wondering what Peter's problem was.  
  
"Well I practically had to beg him to move in. he seemed very apprehensive about it, like it would cramp his life style. Then he would turn around and beg me. It was so odd. I wouldn't of asked if I could live in my apartment but I haven't been sleeping well since..." she had a sliver of a memory flash b4 her eyes, she shuddered and talked again "well, you know."  
  
"I know I know MJ, if you want you know, I could talk to him, see what's going on?" Harry said offering what little help he could.  
  
"Harry NO! Don't you dare, if you ask him then he will know I talked to you, then he will know I still have feelings and since we are living together it will be awkward... more so." She said thinking about how Peter was rarely home.  
  
"Alright, alright MJ, I'm sorry," Harry chuckled. "I swear I wont say a word to Pete. You have my word."  
  
"Scouts honour?" MJ sheepishly asked.  
  
"Scouts Honour. Now that that is out of the way, I was wondering, do you wanna go get some dinner?" He said grinning and looking at himself in the mirror.  
  
His fashion had changed since he moved back home, his whole lifestyle had changed, he was now one of the most promising and elite bachelors in New York, With girls following him around like lost puppy's, If only I could have the one girls attention. He thought bitterly. Oh well.  
  
MJ looked around the Empty apartment, then over to the stove where she had begun to cook a meal. Pete wouldn't be home tonight to eat the stew she had prepared yesterday. she then smiled.  
  
"Sure Harry, it would be nice to go out for once, see you around eight?" She asked.   
  
"See you around Eight." He Confirmed.  
  
~(VV)~  
Peter had gotten use to the new drill since Mary Jane moved in. As Spider-man, he would quietly use the roof only to change and find his way down to the apartment, or sometimes he would go to bed early and lock his door, so if she tried for him she couldn't enter his room to find no one there. Slowly he smiled. Having Mary Jane live with him wasn't as hard as he thought it would be. He enjoyed it a lot actually. He would get to see her on a frequent basis and since she moved in the house had a distinct niceness to it. Cleanly and smelling like new.   
  
"MJ I'm home, and I brought you a present!" said peter. He had tucked his mask into his pocket and picked the movie out of the bag.   
  
"MJ, it's an affair to remember... your favourite!!!" he called out again. He looked down at the box, Cary grant and Debra Kerr stood there looking back at him.  
  
"MJ?" he said fearing trouble. He ran upstairs to her room, but no one was there. Slowly he descended the stairs and saw a note on the table.  
  
"How silly," he thought, "If anything was wrong my spidey-senses would of picked it up."  
  
He went over and sat on the couch. Then he looked at the note.  
  
Dear Pete.  
  
Dinners on the stove, stew.   
Your fav Pete, just like Aunt May's.   
Gone out to dinner with Harry, wont be home till late.  
  
Love MJ  
  
"Dinner with Harry, eh?" Peter thought. "Well hope they're having a good time."  
  
He plugged in the movie and the song "an affair to remember" filled the room, unfortunately he couldn't concentrate on the movie.   
  
For the first time in a while, Peter felt the bitter sting of jealousy. 


End file.
